1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of trusses and more specifically trusses used to hold a variety of appliances, such as overhead lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various staging systems are used in the production and managing of events of every shape and size including all types of entertainment, such as, concerts, dance, theatre, comedy, etc. Typically, large scale truss assemblies support, above the staging area, the lighting fixtures used during the performance.
Light fixtures that are expensive and difficult to handle are assembled to the truss at various locations. It is desirable to provide a truss having a light fixture already mounted thereto before the truss is transported to the staging area; however, damage to the light fixture may occur if the truss is not appropriately handled during the transportation state. By placing the truss having the light fixture mounted thereto on a cart and wheeling the cart to the staging area can result in damage thereby increasing the expense and delaying the installation. Further, a minimum amount of time is available to erect the truss system and it is therefore desirable to place the light fixture on the truss prior to transportation. Disclosed herein is a combined truss and carriage designed to fit together as a single assembly thereby providing for a reliable assembly for transporting the light fixture mounted to the truss. Once at the staging site, the truss may be lifted upwardly with the light fixture and removed from the carriage.
It is necessary to provide access to the trusses and attached light fixtures as well as other appliances that may be attached to the trusses even though the trusses are located relatively high above the ground or stage. It is difficult to walk above the trusses unless some type of a catwalk is provided. The carriage for the truss disclosed herein may be removed from beneath the truss, inverted and then remounted atop the truss providing a structure that extends upwardly from the truss. The structure includes a pair of spaced apart members that extend the length of the structure forming guard rails enabling personnel to walk atop the truss while holding on to the guard rails of the carriage. A catwalk is therefore formed. Upon disassembly of the entire truss system, the truss with carriage mounted thereatop may be lowered, the carriage removed from atop the truss and reinstalled beneath the truss thereby allowing the truss assembly to be quickly moved from the staging area. As a result, the truss and carriage disclosed herein provides not only a quick means for assembly and disassembly of the entire truss assembly thereby decreasing the cost of the installation but at the same time increasing the safety of the personnel that are walking above the trusses for assembly, disassembly and maintenance procedures.